


High-Maintenance Girlfriend

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Even the best of us need help sometimes.





	High-Maintenance Girlfriend

*Tck* 

Your eyes fluttered awake as you dragged yourself from the depths of sleep.

*Tck*

Eyes widening at the sound you bolted upright, flinging the covers off yourself. You reached out and blindly fumbled for the lamp, blinking as you were blinded by the sudden light. Another stone hit the window as you slowly approached it, causing you to step back in fright. But you swallowed your fear and kept going.

Throwing open your window you peered down at the darkened street below. Apart from the breeze blowing some stray cans down the alley and your heart hammering in your chest, it was silent. As you squinted into the darkness you spotted a projectile much larger than a pebble hurtling up towards you.

“Oh shhh-“ you hissed, quickly ducking to the ground as the object flew in your window, landing a few feet away. You peer at the little black box. Your heart stops at an eruption of light. For a brief moment you think it has exploded and this is the end. But this dark thought vanishes as Sombra appears before you.

“¿Qué onda?” she greeted in a sing-song voice, curling her slender fingers in a wave before extending her hand to you.

You stared at her in disbelief before furrowing your brows. “Dammit Sombra!” you growled, “You nearly gave me a heart attack! Couldn’t you use the doorbell like a normal person?” Despite your anger you took her hand and she helped haul you too your feet.

“Where’s the fun in being normal?” she cooed, booping your nose. “Besides I thought you liked surprises? And I’m the best gift there is.” She turned and walked away, letting her fingers linger on yours for as long as possible. She pulled off her jacket and threw it on the bed, exposing her bare back. Her dark skin was illuminated by the flickering purple glow of her cybernetic enhancements. Clearly they had sustained some damage, but at least they could be repaired. That’s why she had you after all. You maintained her enhancements, kept them upgraded. But your support went beyond just the mechanical. More often than you’d like you treated her wounds or listened to her talk about her missions (whatever wouldn’t put you in danger, at least).

“Damn Sombra, what did you do to yourself now?” you sigh, grabbing your tools as she sat down, pulling her hair aside to give you clear access. She didn’t answer and you didn’t press it. The silence hung in the air as you worked, patching up the broken circuits and replacing the pieces that were beyond repair.

“All done, hon,” you chirped, patting her on the back.

“What? No cute little bandages?” she joked, looking over her shoulder at you. That damn smirk of hers was enough to send a blush creeping up to your cheeks. You leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her spine. Now it was her time to blush. She buried her face in her hands to hide it, but you noticed and exploded into a fit of giggles.

“Just hand me my jacket,” she mumbled, voice muffled by her hands. You tossed one of your hoodies at her. She didn’t seem to notice until it she had already shoved one arm into it. “This…is not my jacket,” she pointed out.

You sat on the bed and stared at her. “I know,” you replied with a small shrug. “But I… It’s just that it wouldn’t kill you to stay one night, would it? Just give me one night of peace, Sombra. One night where I’m not tossing and turning and worried that you’re out there alone h-hurt or-“ Your voice cut off and you looked down, taking a deep breath.

Warm hands cupped your cheeks and tilted your head upwards. Her bright purple eyes locked with yours. She gave you a soft smile before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to your top of your head. Leaning her forehead against yours, she let out a hum.

“Fine, carino,” she sighed, “If only because this hoodie is so damn soft.”


End file.
